Possibly Not Possible But Probable
by 1LuvDragonQueen
Summary: What would it be like if the Doctor actually did give in to mortal desires once in a while? Especially if the person he gave in with was the handsome Captain Jack Harkness? I gave this story a Mature Rating, but don't expect anything too close up. I'll avoid anything that could get this story shut down, so come in and feast your eyes on hidden desires...
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: Rated Mature for a REASON

Just a warning that this is one of many nonexistent couples that I ship. That means that you need to be careful and pay attention to my ratings or you will get more than you asked for. Currently I am searching for a role-player who might be able to help me play out some scenarios from my other ships. This would help me greatly and I'm willing to give you credit for any ideas you come up with for the stories.

ALSO: Doctor Who, Torchwood, and all of the characters do not belong to me, I am simply throwing out my ideas of things we never saw but could have happened.(A BIG reason why I am not allowed to do any of the scriptwriting for Doctor Who, lol)

The Doctor-

I couldn't be happier.

Of course Martha had just decided to stay with her family and leave me all alone, but this was a GOOD thing. Or at least I was determined to make it that way.

"Right! Let's visit some old friends then, shall we?" I chirp enthusiastically, patting the gleaming Psuedometal control panel. With a flip, counterclockwise twist, and two and a half cranks we were on our way. My TARDIS purred with pure, throbbing power as we entered the Time Stream. All at once I could sense all of time rushing by in an organized and yet completely erratic web of light. Only a Time Lord could possibly sense the numerous lives flowing in and out of the web, like short threads weaved into an intricate tapestry. The history flowed in an unending tunnel; A tunnel that would never have an end, as long as I was here to keep it in check. I, being the last of the Time Lords, had that duty to fill, and I would never forsake it.

The TARDIS' secondary shields automatically came up, protecting us from the stray eye, as she came to a jerking halt. "Now that's definitely one of our better landings, eh?" I laughed, keeping myself upright against the railings until the shaking stopped. Slowly, the familiar screeching sound of The Time Machine materializing faded and stopped. "Oh well. At least we didn't get any new scratches. I strongly, very much don't like the idea of having to fix the paint job."

Shrugging my heavy overcoat on, I stepped outside. A cold frosty breeze blew just in time to hit me square in the face, and I shivered lightly. Pulling my coat closer, I noted the snow covering the buildings that surrounded me. " December 19th, 2009. Exactly a week after I saved the world in a fashion where nobody would remember it." I mumbled to myself, and stuck out my tongue to taste a snowflake. My Time Lord senses picked up the amount of pollution and ionic bonds taking place within the compound. There was a glimmer of something else, but I ignored it, and finished analyzing the time. "Yes!" I shouted with excitement. I landed exactly when I wanted to for once! Take that!" I joyfully exclaimed, twirling to high five…

Lowering my hand, I remembered. "Of course," I mumbled, sighing. Obviously this wasn't working for me that well. There wasn't a soul in sight to exclaim how clever I was, or shoot a funny remark at me and my quirks. "Stay put, imaginary companion. I need to check in on a certain troublemaker."

With that, I turned back to the street inlet and navigated the frost and snow covered sidewalks of London. Just then, a very strange detail caught my eye. The sky was covered in unusually shimmery grey clouds. Once again I tasted the snow, but it didn't taste unique at all. Except… Rust?

I could spare time to investigate later though. After all, I have all of time in my power. Sighing, I started back down the street.

It hadn't been five minutes before a figure came dashing up the main street towards me, breathing hard, and shouting my name.

* * *

I will be randomly updating chapters for many of the stories I own because I don't feel like being orderly anymore. XD The does unfortunately mean that the chapters for some stories will be really short. Sorry! Please review with ideas, opinions and criticism. Love ya' all!


	2. Chapter 2

Good afternoon/morning/whatever time you live in! I decided to throw in some of my recent chapters all together. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who or any of the characters.

* * *

Captain Jack Harkness-

It couldn't have been a more normal day. As far as normal even goes for me though, I mean, I work in Torchwood. Not a single day has ever been normal. Then again, that might mean it's the norm for me to not have a normal day. So here I was, having the Captain Jack Harkness version of a normal 24 hour day. I was working on filing some important papers for the Queen, explaining why exactly Torchwood refused to release any info at all about its operations to her. This has to be one of the few most repetitive things I do on my time off. The last letter hardly made its way out the door when a new request came from the Queen.

As it turns out, I was just about finished when I heard it; THAT sound. It was the metallic screeching of the brakes being left on in a very specific Time machine as it was materializing. By the sound, it was somewhere within a ten mile radius. Quickly I stood, excitement rising in my throat, as I remembered all the adventures I'd been on with The Doctor. There was not a moment to lose. If this was the Doctor I remembered, then he would probably try to avoid me.

Grabbing my coat, and my traveling pack, I skidded out the door, passing Ianto who was holding some very good smelling pizza boxes.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He asked.

"Down the rabbit hole, Ianto," I shouted back at him "Down the rabbit hole."

The snowfall couldn't be more than an hour old. It was so fresh and smooth that only a few footprint paths, including my own, could be seen trailing through it. Of course that wouldn't stop the Doctor. For all I knew, he could be going down the next street over, passing me completely. The few people who were out and about stared at me, and I suppose they probably had good reason to. To them, I probably looked a lot like a strange sight, with my long, trailing, blue overcoat, and my tan hiking pack looming behind me. With a huff, I started running.

Knowing that I can't die has helped my physique a lot. Not that I didn't have a hot body before Rose Tyler changed me. It just helped to know that even if it hurts to run for so long, I can't die. So I might as well push my limits hard, right? Anyways, I was trekking along for about five or six minutes when he came into sight. My Doctor looked just like how I had envisioned him; tall, and skinny, sporting a pinstripe suit with a long brown overcoat. He wore a look of aloofness on his features, with just a dash of amusement when he saw me running at him. With a start, I realized that I had unconsciously started shouting his name. I didn't stop though, I ran straight at him full speed, determined to waste no possible time getting to him.

I jumped into his arms, pulling him into a bear hug so he couldn't get away.

"Doctor! How are you?" I chirped happily, refusing to allow any space between us.

He scowled grumpily. "Just dandy. I've got you glued to me, but other than that I'm just dandy." He struggled. "Could you please not try to suffocate me?"

I chuckled nervously, giddiness still pumping adrenaline through my veins. "Sorry Doctor," I said, forcing myself to release my hold. "It's just hard to believe that I'm seeing you again so soon!" I looked around, searching for his companion. Never had I ever found him to be without an assistant to show off for.

"So where's Martha?" I asked. "Or whoever is your companion at the moment…"

The Doctor's eyes strayed past my face in that way that made it clear he was walking down some memory lane while he answered. "Well, Martha wanted to spend some time with her family. I guess I can't blame her since they almost got killed a while back…" I scanned his face, sensing all the hurt, loneliness and exhaustion the Doctor was holding in.

"Hey, Wanna skip this joint? Unless, you know, there's a disaster here that I should be aware of." Jack let out a short laugh, and tried to give his biggest smile. The Doctor pulled his attention back and seemed to just notice that Jack had spoken.

"I'm sorry, but what did you say?" He asked apologetically. "My mind was… elsewhere."

I tightened my smile, trying to send positive vibes to my old friend. "Let's go somewhere and have some fun. Anywhere is fine; I just need to get away from this joint!" I observed the Doctor run a hand absentmindedly through his perfect hair. "How about somewhere known for its nightclubs? I like to dance and if I remember correctly, you know how to bust some moves." I tried throwing in a signature wink.

The Doctor smiled, seeming to forget his troubles for now. His chocolate brown eyes twinkled with a mischievous light. "Oh, I know the perfect place… Come on!" He grabbed my hand and turned, leading me back the way he had come from.

Then there she was, in all her glory. The TARDIS stood regally in its parked spot next to some crates. I paused in the doorway, allowing the Doctor to pass me. With a gentle hand, I caressed the blue wood-like doorway. She thrummed a welcome that reverberated through my entire being, and I beamed. "It's nice to see you too." I whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's another, lol!

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor who blah blah blah

* * *

The Tenth Doctor

I walked with purpose into my TARDIS , and felt a thrumming go through her. Curiously, I turned to see Jack with his eyes closed as he touched the doorway and smiled. "It's nice to see you too." I heard him whisper. A warm feeling flooded through my body and I immediately pulled some switches, lurching as the TARDIS roared to life. I heard a surprised yelp behind me as Jack was pulled inside by the closing doors. He looked over at me and I quickly turned back to navigating through time and space in order to hide my smile.

With a few quick pulls thrusts and typed directions, we were there. I stopped all motion, and then slowly turned to Jack. His pack had been tossed to the side, and he was leaning against one of the beams, watching me with an expression that brought a strange heat to my face. I suddenly couldn't wait to get out there and show Jack the sights. I pulled out my glasses and popped them on. "Welcome to The Great Borge. It's a former Zythronian space station converted into the best 24 hour entertainment site in the collaboration of the MMIC Galaxies." I smiled, pointing to the doors and winking.

Jack, however, didn't run out the doors to check out the surrounding areas like I had thought he would. Instead he pushed off from the beam and walked calmly towards me, a frown on his face. Soon his body was before mine, and he leaned his head in. The smile wilted from my face as I nervously leaned back over the console, avoiding his eyes. Then he spoke. "Why are you wearing those dorky glasses again? I know that you can see perfectly fine without them." He removed my glasses and then popped them onto his own head. Thankfully he straightened out and took a step back as I struggled to regain my composure.

I glared at him as he experimented looking at the inside of the TARDIS with the glasses on and off. "Those glasses aren't dorky. They make me look cool." I told him pointedly. He turned back to me and tossed my glasses behind himself.

"Whatever, but you aren't wearing them while we go out and party." Jack said pointedly.

I sighed. Of course he wouldn't let me sit on the sidelines. Jack Harkness was the kind of guy who pulled people into the spotlight with himself. "Fine, let's go already." I said grumpily, eyeing my poor glasses that lay rejected on the floor.

Soon we were skipping from bar to bar, trying all the delicacies they had to offer. My personal favorite was a fruity cocktail that changed colours according to your mood. I was relishing in the aftertaste while we were leaving, when Jack pulled at my sleeve.

"Hey, let's go dancing there!" He pointed to a neon light covered building that seemed to vibrate with music. I wasn't particularly drunk, but obviously there was some brain impairment, because I didn't object as he pulled me into the line. Then I became bored, as it became obvious that the line wasn't moving at all.

"What's taking so long? I thought we were going to dance?" I asked Jack, annoyed. I could rarely stand not doing something for any amount of time.

"I think you have to be someone special to get in without waiting. Want me to use my charms on the bouncers?" He said, waggling his eyebrows in a suggestive way.

I couldn't help but laugh at that. He was so obvious in his actions. "Go ahead. Let's see what you have." I answered.

He smiled brilliantly and stepped out of line. "Stay here. I'll get us in really easily." With that, he sauntered off and I watched as he called out to the bouncers. They easily got interested in the way Jack perched himself in between them and shook his but with a wink. I snickered form where I was, knowing that they couldn't hear me from how far away they were. Jack even pecked a kiss on the older bouncer's cheek. The guys both blushed at something he said, and then he pointed at me, gesturing towards the club entrance. They both immediately turned to stare at me. Suddenly I knew what to do to finish the act. With a flimsy wave at them, I bashfully smiled and gave off my own sexy vibes. The bouncers glanced at each other before looking back at me. That's when I pulled out a copycat of Jacks famous seductive smile and wink routine.

A few minutes later we were headed inside, and the whole line of people were angrily complaining about us getting in first. I was grinning from ear to ear, thinking about the absolutely hilarious looks on all three of the men's faces after I had pulled that stunt. Their jaws had all dropped and the bouncers had ushered us inside, faces flushed. I looked up at Jack, but let the smile slip away when I saw the expression on his face. "What's wrong?" I asked frowning at his troubled look.

Jack smiled again. "This is my favorite song! A classic!" he said, ignoring my question as he pulled me onto the dance floor. I reluctantly started swaying to 'On The Floor'. Jack was throwing his all into dancing, attracting more than a few stares. The whole floor was soon hopping to the beat, and I couldn't help but go along as the music went on. Jack had me laughing and joking with the other people who had gathered around. We went in intervals, only choosing to dance during the really good songs. At every bad song, Jack would pull me out and hand me some more alcohol. Soon enough, we had both shed our coats, and were flirting with every living thing in site.

Whenever the enjoyable beats came on, Jack would once again pull me away from whatever I was doing, and we would tear up the dance floor. With the beat thudding in my ears, I let myself go with Jack, swaying my hips as the music took a new turn. David Guetta's 'Turn Me On' began to play and a cheer rang out amongst some of the dancers. Suddenly Jack grabbed me and pulled me close, and I ended up with my back against his chest and his breath on my neck. We were swaying and grinding, sweat glittering in the flashing lights as our bodies became one. I felt Jack lean to one side as the beat dropped, and so I went the opposite way. Our eyes met for a millisecond and suddenly we could predict each other's movements. A shake, then I rolled my body against his with the rhythm we felt. He caught one of my hands and I flipped around in one elaborate move to face him. His eyes met mine, and we weren't smiling, but I knew he was just as entranced as I.

We danced together through the rest of the song and ended with both of us freezing against each other. My chest was heaving and my hearts were thudding twice as fast as they should have been. Aplause broke out around us, and it broke our trance. Jack held me close as we walked through the crowd that had gathered to watch us. I sat in a side booth with a thud, effectively hitting my shin on the hard metal of the seat. "Ouch!" I yelped, then I started laughing. Jack stood there in front of me, sweat soaking his white t-shirt and revealing his toned chest and abdomen. "Wasn't that great?" I shouted above the new song which was almost deafening.

Jack beamed at me. "I think we make the best dancing pair that time has ever seen! Say, why don't we join a competition?" He asked

I laughed. "No thank you, I think I only just barely survived that song, please don't put both my hearts into cardiac arrest." I realized that was a totally stiff joke. My past painful memories were starting to clutter my mind and I sighed. I needed to loosen up. As if they could read minds, two handsome men came over and offered to buy us drinks. I could tell Jack was about to decline, so I jumped in to save myself. That's how I ended up getting drunk with multiple gay men in a nightclub. I don't remember much of what happened next, much less why I woke up totally nude.


End file.
